Avatar Inn funny
by princessliss5
Summary: What happens to the fiersome four-some when they enter my hotel of doom? FIND OUT BY READING THIS! *evil laughter* contains mild humor and language there for viewer descression is advised


* * *

Avatar Inn

Avatar Inn

Chapter 1

Avatar funny fiction including all characters!! Enjoy!

* * *

Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Zuko, Ty Lee, Mai, Azula, Suki, Ozai, Jet, and Iroh all squeezed into the hotel doors quickly entering the lobby.

"Hi, umm, we all need a place to stay for a few nights….do you by any chance know who we are?"

"ZEE OHH EMM GEE! IT'S THE AANG GANG!! AHHHH OMG HELLO!"

"Uhh…hi, I'm Aang, but I guess you knew that-"

"OMG YOUR HEAD IS SOOOOOOOO SHINY!"

Everyone stood behind Aang looking as if the manager was a fruit ((btw I am the manager xD))

Aang had been sporting his gear from DOBS, same with Katara, Sokka, and Toph, Suki was wearing her warrior outfit ((but with no makeup)), Ty Lee wore pink, Iroh was wearing the fire nation attire, Azula looked like a man rather than a proper woman ((and she wanders why she gets no guys)) xD, Mai wore her depressing goth clothes ((what else is new)) and Ozai had been wearing a straight jacket ((AHAHAHA this story is gonna be hell on him))

"Ok I think I'm done being all crazy now….so umm how many people do you have with you?"

"there are 12 of us."

"hmmmmm….counts…..OOO goodie! 6 boys and 6 girls!" puts on evil grin

Aang lifted an eyebrow…. "riiiiight….can we get rooms now?"

"yes you may but I'll be pairing you up."

"why you?"

"BECAUSE I RUN THE HOTEL!" )

"ok ok!"

"now let's see……ok this is who will be sleeping with who…"

Aang begins to pray silently "PLEASE PLEASE PPPPLLLEEEEAAASSSSEEE KATARA"

"Aang with Toph!"

"Nooo I don't want to be with Toph!"

"Well too bad MCFLY! We can't always get what we want now can we?!"

"("

"Katara with Zuko" ((I'm going to make them suffer)) xD

"No, don't stick me with Katara…she's going to kill me!!"

"No she's not, she's going to fall madly in love with you because if she doesn't then I will kick her out…….wait you didn't hear none of that!"

"Ummm yeah I heard it loud and clear and I'm not falling in love with no emo boy!"

"Ohhh yes you are!!...and he's NOT emo…he's just misunderstood!...NEXT!"

"Sokka with…hmm…not suki…TY LEE!"

"NOO I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH TY LEE! I WANT MY SUKI!"

"Too bad I run the show here! You follow my rules."

"Ok…proceeding…."

"Mai with Iroh"

"ewww I don't want to be with this tea drinker"

"too damn bad emo child!...and yeah I said it…YOU'RE EMO!"

"uugghh whatever"

"Suki with Jet"

"But I've never even met him…"

"exactly…and that's what makes it fun!" )

"Ok and….."

"Azula with Ozai"

"But I don't want to bunk with my crazy father…and he's in a straight jacket!"

"oooohhh speaking of which….you need a straight jacket too…you know since you're psycho….so here you go!" hands straight jacket

"umm I'm not wearing thi-"

"YES YOU ARE NOW GET IT ON!"

"OO…."

"Ok now I shall give you all your rooms….by the way…they're all on different floors!"

"Why are they all on different floors?"

"Because Sponge Bobs queer self is having a party and checked out a bunch of different rooms all on different floors…"

"Umm…ok"

Ok now…..

"Here you are Aang and Toph…the 4th floor"

"Umm…it's rock-filled…"

"Exactly…so now Toph can hit-I mean practice with you )"

"ookkkk"

"Oh one other thing…the room is getting locked till dinner."

"But why are we-"

"oohhh would you look at the time gotta go so sorry can't stay TAH-TAH" locks door

"Now where were we…right, who wants a room now?"

"You can give me one now." Said Mai

"Ummm sure….ok here you go, the 7th floor! It has different types of teas and spices for Iroh so enjoy!! BYE IROH!!"

"Thank you kind manager."

"HEY WHAT ABOUT ME!! I NEED SOME DAGGERS…."

"No you don't what you need is to stop being so emo-ish by bottling up your emotions and let loose!! Now goodbye!"

"Ok Ty Lee and Sokka you guys get a room now. You two are on the 12th floor!"

"YIPPIE I GET TO BUNK WITH THE AVATARS _HOT_ FRIEND!"

"…..rrrrriiiiiiggggggghhhhhttttt ooooo look at that we're here, the 9th floor!"

"NOOOO please manager I'll do anything."

"You'll do anything meat lover?"

"Yes anything."

"Ok…get your freak on with her or something and I will switch you up later."

"O……..but…I don't want to-"

"No you do it or I don't switch you!"

"FINE...But wait…why do I need to get my freak on with her if you prefer me and Suki together?"

"Because if you give her what she wants from you ((yes people I'm calling Ty Lee 'easy')) she'll probably leave you alone."

"BUT I WAS SAVING MY MOJO FOR SUKI!"

"Well sorry but that's just the way the cookie crumbles now goodbye!"

"Ok…now I presume I get psycho and his spawn a room now?"

"Damn you hotel manager…do you know who we are?"

"Yes, I do…you're a psycho bh and you're father is a freak of nature….but we'll save that for another chapter…now here we are…The Basement!"

"Why do we get the basement?"

"Well even though you two are crazy you're still some kick-ass characters with cool bending skills in the show…so I think you guys deserve the basement…you two are the only ones down here…plus there's a place to practice firebending and do basically whatever you want…now ENJOY!"

"Umm…thank you I guess."

"No problem…NEXT!"

"Ok only 2 pairs left…who wants next room?"

"I guess me and Jet will go."

"Good because you too were going next anyways, ok here it is level 15. There's a place to practice with your armor too so make yourself comfy…TAH-TAH!"

"Well…it looks like You two ((Katara and Zuko)) are the only ones left…."

"Umm is this a bad thing?"

"Why no Zuko…actually it's good because you guys get a really good room…actually our only room left."

"Oh agni."

"Yes here it is…the top floor…THE HONEYMOON SUITES!" ((gosh I love making them suffer))

"…you did this on purpose didn't you?"

"What? No…NEVER! But you guys shouldn't try to leave because you are on lockdown just like Toph and Aang till supper…well buh-byes!"

"And so now…everyone gets into there rooms and begins to get ready for supper….want to know what happens? Well Tune in next time!"

And this is just chapter one!! I assure you the next chapters will be hilarious!! Please rate and review ((positives)) D


End file.
